WELCOME TO DREAM
WELCOME TO DREAM is the third ED for Idol Time PriPara. It first appeared in Episode 180 - Parajuku Pultra Quiz!. Performers Lyrics TV Size |-|Romaji= WELCOME TO Pyurupyurun okkina omoi nosete Puwapuwawa fūsen tobasō Kanau katte mayotta tte I believe myself Yume ga hajimaru Baby fantastic! Kimi dake no otogibanashi Hajimatteru yo Hello, Good bye Subete ga orijinaru no kono sekai wa Doryoku tasu jikan wa yume ga kanau Min'na no nanairo hōteishiki Moshi moshimo yume wo ima (SO DREAMIN') Sagashite iru nara (SO RAINBOW) Issho ni mitsukeyō! (SO HAPPY) Sō suru to ne mirai ga ne kagayakidasu kara WELCOME TO Pyurupyurun okkina omoi nosete Puwapuwawa fūsen tobasō Kumo ni todoku made ga imi ni naru Yume areba Hapihapi doryoku sura tanoshiku Chikutakurun byōshin hajikete Kanau katte mayotta tte I believe myself Kiseki ga okoru Baby fantastic! |-|Kanji= WELCOME TO ぴゅるぴゅるん　おっきな想い乗せて ぷわぷわわ　風船飛ばそう 叶うかって迷ったって　I believe myself 夢が始まる Baby fantastic！ キミだけのおとぎ話 始まってるよ　Hello, Good bye 全てがオリジナルのこのセカイは 努力＋時間＝夢が叶う みんなのナナイロ方程式 もしもしも夢を今（SO DREAMIN'） 探しているなら（SO RAINBOW） 一緒に見つけよう！（SO HAPPY） そうするとね　未来がね　輝き出すから WELCOME TO ぴゅるぴゅるん　おっきな想い乗せて ぷわぷわわ　風船飛ばそう 雲に届くまで　が意味になる 夢あれば はぴはぴ　努力すら楽しく ちくたくるん　秒針弾けて 叶うかって迷ったって　I believe myself 奇跡がおこる Baby fantastic！ |-|English= Welcome to Swelling, filling you up with great memories Floating up, let's fly a balloon When I'm doubting, when I'm lost, I believe in myself That my dream will begin Baby fantastic! It's a fairy tale for you alone And it's starting now - hello, goodbye Everything's original in this world Effort plus time equals your dream coming true This equation brings rainbows to us all So if you're in search (So dreamin') Of a dream (So rainbow) Let's go and look together (So happy) 'Cause if we do, you'll see our futures will shine Welcome to Swelling, filling you up with great memories Floating up, let's fly a balloon Up into the clouds, and we'll achieve something If you have a dream Happy-happy, trying hard will make it fun Tick-tock, bang a tune out of the clock hand When I'm doubting, when I'm lost, I believe in myself A miracle's gonna happen Baby fantastic! Full Version |-|Romaji= WELCOME TO Pyurupyurun okkina omoi nosete Puwapuwawa fūsen tobasō Kanau katte mayotta tte I believe myself Yume ga hajimaru Baby fantastic! Kimi dake no otogibanashi Hajimatteru yo Hello, Good bye Subete ga orijinaru no kono sekai wa Doryoku tasu jikan wa yume ga kanau Min'na no nanairo hōteishiki Moshi moshimo yume wo ima (SO DREAMIN') Sagashite iru nara (SO RAINBOW) Issho ni mitsukeyō! (SO HAPPY) Sō suru to ne mirai ga ne kagayakidasu kara WELCOME TO Pyurupyurun okkina omoi nosete Puwapuwawa fūsen tobasō Kumo ni todoku made ga imi ni naru Yume areba Hapihapi doryoku sura tanoshiku Chikutakurun byōshin hajikete Kanau katte mayotta tte I believe myself Kiseki ga okoru Baby fantastic! Kimi ate no kono merodī Kagami nozokeba Hello, Good bye Sukina tokoro mo iyana toko mo zenbu Hora ne, kyukyukyun migaite hyaku karatto Jitsu wa daiya no genseki desu Moshi moshimo arashi demo (SO DREAMIN') Itsuka mabushī sora (SO RAINBOW) Miage omou deshō (SO HAPPY) "Ano hibi ga ne aru kara ne ima waraeru ndane" WELCOME TO Kimi no tada hitotsu no sutōrī Heibon demo namida no ame demo Furikaetta toki wa itōshikunai Yume areba Kirakira jibun rashisa buki ni Wakuwakurun ima wo ikiyō yo Kanaetai to omou kara Why don't we start Yume ga hajimaru Chīsakute mo ōkikute mo ī yo Yume made no michi nori ga nani yori daiji WELCOME TO Pyurupyurun okkina omoi nosete Puwapuwawa fūsen tobasō Kumo ni todoku made ga imi ni naru Yume areba Hapihapi doryoku sura tanoshiku Chikutakurun byōshin hajikete Kanau katte mayotta tte I believe myself Yume ga hajimaru Yume ga hajimaru Kiseki ga okoru Kiseki ga okoru Kiseki ga okoru Baby fantastic! |-|Kanji= WELCOME TO ぴゅるぴゅるん　おっきな想い乗せて ぷわぷわわ　風船飛ばそう 叶うかって迷ったって　I believe myself 夢が始まる Baby fantastic！ キミだけのおとぎ話 始まってるよ　Hello, Good bye 全てがオリジナルのこのセカイは 努力＋時間＝夢が叶う みんなのナナイロ方程式 もしもしも夢を今（SO DREAMIN'） 探しているなら（SO RAINBOW） 一緒に見つけよう！（SO HAPPY） そうするとね　未来がね　輝き出すから WELCOME TO ぴゅるぴゅるん　おっきな想い乗せて ぷわぷわわ　風船飛ばそう 雲に届くまで　が意味になる 夢あれば はぴはぴ　努力すら楽しく ちくたくるん　秒針弾けて 叶うかって迷ったって　I believe myself 奇跡がおこる Baby fantastic！ キミ宛てのこのメロディー 鏡のぞけば　Hello, Good bye スキな所もイヤな所も全部 ほらね、キュキュキュン磨いて100カラット 実はダイヤの原石です もしもしも嵐でも（SO DREAMIN'） いつか眩しい空（SO RAINBOW） 見上げ思うでしょう（SO HAPPY） 「あの日々がね　あるからね　今笑えるんだね」 WELCOME TO キミのただ　一つのストーリー 平凡でも　涙の雨でも 振り返った時は愛おしくない 夢あれば きらきら　自分らしさ武器に わくわくるん　今を生きようよ 叶えたいと思うから　Why don't we start 夢が始まる 小さくても大きくてもいいよ 夢までの道のりが何より大事 WELCOME TO ぴゅるぴゅるん　おっきな想い乗せて ぷわぷわわ　風船飛ばそう 雲に届くまで　が意味になる 夢あれば はぴはぴ　努力すら楽しく ちくたくるん　秒針弾けて 叶うかって迷ったって I believe myself 夢が始まる 夢が始まる 奇跡がおこる 奇跡がおこる 奇跡がおこる Baby fantastic！ |-|English= Audio Gallery See WELCOME TO DREAM - Photo Gallery and WELCOME TO DREAM - Video Gallery Category:Music Category:OPs and EDs Category:Ending Themes Category:Songs Category:Songs by Wa-Suta Category:Anime